I love you
by chubby4567
Summary: So there's Brittana in this one ,but Ryley will be back and maybe Kitty's prince is closer than you think. please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, it's been a while I guess I promised myself I would not write another fic ,but I literally have a headache from all the ideas ,so please if you need any just PM me.

So if you have read my fanfics you must know I am a huge Ryley fan and I prefer Brake or Jaree over Jitty .So the pairings in this fic are:

Klaine, Tike, Samecedes, Brake, Ryley, Wemma, Brittana and Rory and Sugar not sure what they pairing is called. Anyway I do not own glee, just the idea for this story.

**So Unique is having a sleep over at her place and she and Marley are helping her hand out invitations .Some of the past members of glee are coming back into town for the weekend like Mike,Kurt,Mercedes and Santana.**

"So do you know who you want to invite to the sleepover yet" Marley asked Unique

"Well, I want all the glee girls there except Satan" Unique said

"Satan?" Marley asked clearly confused

"It walks around in a Cheerios uniform, Blonde and evil, do you still need a name" Unique asked Marley

"Kitty" Marley said understanding now

"That's the one and thank the heavens the only" Unique said

And they both broke into laughter just as they reached the choir room.

"Here, you go Tina, Sugar, Brittany…you guys are invited to my sleepover this weekend…" Unique said handing them invitations. Kitty entered.

"What's this I hear about a sleepover at he/she's place" Kitty said grabbing Tina's invitation.

"Hey, you can't just grab things from someone. Give it back" Tina yelled at Kitty

"Give it back or what? You're gonna come after me with the legendary sword of Lee Chang you have in your backpack" Kitty told Tina

"Well, lucky for you girls I happen to be free this weekend so I'll be sure to drop by" and with that kitty skipped her way to the back of the choir room.

"Hey, Unique can have to tickets one for Becky and one for Bree, I know you don't like them, but they not that bad I promise…please" Marley begged Unique

"Girl, you lucky I can't say know to you…Fine" Unique agreed

"Thank you, thank you…" Marley said

The guys and Mr Schue entered.

"Alright,guys get to your seats and let's begin" Mr Schue said

**So Marley sat next to Ryder and had his hand in hers ,Bree sat next to Jake, sugar next to Rory and everyone else shattered around.**

"Well, before I start of this meeting I have a few surprises ,in fact I have four surprises…Come on in guys "Mr Schue said.

And entered Mike,Kurt,Mercedes and facial expressions lifted mostly Sam, Tina ,Blaine and Brittany.

"Mike!"Tina yelled as she jumped on him with excitement

Sam got up and hugged Mercedes and made her sit right next to him, Brittany did the same with Santana and Blaine and Kurt had a little of a make out session in the front of the choir room.

"Alright..Guys back to the lesson and next week's challenge is " William writes on the board "Emotions" William said as he turned back to the class.

"I think I am going to buff" Kitty said

"I don't get it?" Bree said

"Ya, me neither " Jake said

"Well, allow me to explain ,what you do is you pick a song any song that best expresses the way you feel this week and you sing it here in the glee club" William said

"That's great…I have the perfect song to sing" Marley said as she looked at Ryder

"Do we have to?" Kitty asked

"YES!, Kitty this assignment is compulsory…for everyone" Will said.

"Fine…but just to know why they are here" Kitty asked

"Well, listen up Barbie. We had planned this trip way before and besides this is our home town… we have every right to comeback when we feel like it." Santana said

"Was this lame idea for a lesson one of you oldies idea, just asking cause Finn came up with the lame idea of doing grease" Kitty said

"B** please, you just pissed cause you didn't get the role of Sandra Dee and Marley is probably riding Ryder every Friday and you home alone only to come back to school on Monday and claim you shagged a thousand guys ,right?" Santana said

Marley and Ryder were both blushing at this time. Kitty on the other hand was furious.

"Stop…alright,this glee meeting is over see your'll guys on Monday" Mr Schue said

"Hold on…I would like to invite Santana, Mercedes and Kurt to Unique's fabulous sleepover this weekend" Unique said

"I think I speak for all of us, we would love too …girl!" Mercedes said

"Wait up…What about the guys…" Mike asked

"Sorry, babe it's girls only" Tina told her disappointed boyfriend

" It's cool, we guys will just have a guy's night out" Mike said

All the guys agree to meet up for a few drinks…

"Ya, I'm home alone and we could have it at my place" Ryder suggested

"Awesome man" Jake said

"Alright…you guys and your weekend plans this glee club meeting is over work on your songs and see you next week" said Mr Schue

**Saturday at Unique's House**

All the girls had arrived and were now seated in the lounge.

"Alright,so let's play a really fun game…" Tina said

"Fine..Let's play at TRUTH or DARE.." Kitty suggested

"Are there Unicorns involved" asked Brittany

"Ya,of course they are..Girl" Mercedes said

"Something's never change" Kurt said while nodding his head.

"Whatever I want to start..." Tina asked

_After a while they were quite bored and so people soon divided into they own conversations_

"So Marley have you and Ryder done the deed" Santana asked Marley

"Uhhmm…No not yet" Marley answered clearly uncomfortable

"What are you waiting for Christmas" Kitty said

"That would be so cool, but August is really far away" Brittany said

"Well; I think it's sweet that you guys want to wait" Kurt said

"Well, if Ryder was mine I would be all over him have you seen that abs and he seems like he has a lot to offer" Kitty said drifting of in her mind

"Be honest ,you've thought about it" Santana said to Marley

"Fine. Sometimes I remember his kisses, but that's as far as it goes" said Marley

"So you mean you have never been horny" Santana said

"I don't think so…can we drop this it's kind of uncomfortable" Marley said

"Okay" Unique said

Santana pulled Marley close to her and whispered to her.

"Alright, I get it…but at school on Monday I want you to pay attention to the little things he does and tell me if you get turned on" Santana told Marley

"Okay" Marley said eager to drop the subject.

**Over at the guys place**

"Dude, I can't believe you and Marley haven't ..." Jake said

"I think Ryder is sweet …Marley is clearly not ready and he respects that…" Blaine defended Ryder

"Look. When Marley wants to move a little faster then I'll move a little faster, but anyway what about you guys" Ryder explained

"Things are great with Kurt…I am loving engagement life" Blaine said

"I love Tina and I swear I am gonna marry her I just got to wait a little" Mike said

"I know what you mean I want to marry Mercedes and in order to do that we need to live together first. So I am gonna surprise her and move to New York after I graduate" Sam said

"I have to admit I feel different with Bree she's special...I...I...I love her" Jake confessed

There was silence till Mike broke it.

"Dude, that's rough…" Mike said

"Does she know?" Ryder and Blaine asked

"No...Not yet" Jake answered

"Why not?" Sam asked

"I mean What if she doesn't say it back" Jake said

"You never know till you try" Ryder said

"Ya, I guess you right" Jake finally agreed

"You know what we all have some thinking to do, how about we get some shut eye…" Mike suggested.

They all agreed and soon they fell asleep, all but Ryder. He had to say goodnight to Marley they spoke every night before bed. So he decided to call her.

_This was supposed to be a one-shot , but I was quite busy so I decided to just post this as the first chapter…Please review and tell me what you think I am open to every think you have to say…Thank you so much for reading lots of love_

_Chubby Xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so I go back to school in 2 days and well I felt I owed you guys at least one more update as I won't be able to update a lot due to school. I was able to contact a few people and share ideas so thanks for accepting them. Enjoy guys.

I don't own glee or any of the songs used.

**Phone Call**

_Marley was about to go to bed when she heard her cell phone ring and saw Ryder's name on the screen._

"Hey" Ryder whispered into the phone.

"Hey" Marley answered

"How's it going this over there? " Ryder asked

"It's going good, but I do wish you were here" Marley said "I miss you"

"I miss you too" Ryder said

Santana woke up.

"Marley get off the phone with Frankstein, if I wake up even a little bit exhausted I will punch him so hard those two front blocks in this mouth he calls teeth will fall out, then I'll drop him of at the zoo where he can finally reunite with his family though I am not sure they will recognise him given the ridiculous thing at the top of his head he often refers as hair though we all know that is a lie, how did he even get into the glee club? Honestly when he sings I wanna kill myself it's like someone shoved a hot iron down his throat, I would rather listen to baa baa black sheep on replay with sugar as the vocalist…in fact" Santana was on a roll.

"So I will see you at school" Marley said

"Night Marls" Ryder said then ended the call.

**End of Phone Call**

_**At School.**_

Marley was at her locker reminiscing over the sleepover and what Santana had said about "looking at the little things", She was interrupted from thoughts by Ryder her boyfriend.

"Hey…you" Ryder said placing his hands on either side of her trapping Marley.

"Hey…" Marley said

In that moment Marley looked at Ryder's arms and realised how toned they were and how close they were, she look at his hands and arms till she reached his chest she thought it was so defined and even though she didn't want to say it "sexy" up his neck she went and his chin she loved it and then reached his mouth looking at it, it looked small, but she thought back to when Ryder would kiss her passionately and it would feel like he had taken in all of her. She then went up to his eyes and she loved how brown his eyes were it was like the key to his soul, his bieber hair she had to admit she loved it all. She was snapped out of her daydream by Ryder calling her name.

"Marley….Marley" Ryder said

"Huh….What?**" **Marley said "Sorry…"

"Are you Okay…?" Ryder asked

"Yea…" Marley said

"Do you want to have lunch?" Ryder asked

"Okay" Marley agreed

She really wanted to say "No", but she just couldn't. She wished in that moment Santana kept her mouth shut. After a few more lessons it was time for lunch.

_**Lunch**_

Marley felt like Santana's words were echoing in her mind. She decided to grab her food and sat at the table she usually shared with Ryder when they had lunch together. Marley spotted Ryder walking over to the table and got herself ready.

"Hey Marley …sorry I am late" Ryder said

"It's cool" Marley smiled

"So how was your day?" Ryder asked

"It's fine…yours?" Marley asked

"Good… I guess" Ryder said "Are you sure you okay..?"

"Perfect!" Marley lied

After they got into a fight about which was better a cat or a dog, lunch was finally over and they returned to they classes till Glee where they would meet again.

_**Marley was on her way to glee when she was approached by Bree.**_

"Hey Marley…" Bree said

"Hi…you seem really happy" Marley told Bree

"Jake told me at lunch today that he loves me!" Bree yelled

"Wow...that's great.I am really happy for you…Are you looking for Jake?" Marley asked when she realised Bree was walking with her to glee practice.

"Nope…Jake asked me to come watch him perform today…" Bree told Marley

"Oh ya… right sorry I have a lot on my mind" Marley told Bree

They entered the room to find the guys and some of the cheerios lined up in front ready for they performance. As Marley took her seat in-between Unique and Bree, Ryder winked at her and she couldn't help, but blush. She took the time to scan him and realised his t-shirt already had sweat on it meaning he had been working out before glee, probably had gym she decided.

As the performance started Ryder had his eyes on Marley and Marley alone.

**Sam, Ryder and Jake: **

Hot in, so hot in here! So hot in, oh!

**Jake: **

With a little bit of (**Kitty with The Cheerios:** Uh, uh)

and a little bit of (**Kitty with The Cheerios:** Uh, uh)

Just a little bit of (**Kitty with The Cheerios:** Uh, uh)

Just a little bit of (**Kitty with The Cheerios:** Uh, uh)

**Sam: **

I was like, good gracious, ass is bodacious, (**Ryder and Jake:** Uh!)

Flirtatious, trying to show faces (**Ryder and Jake:** Uh!)

I'm waiting for the right time to shoot my steez (**with Ryder and Jake:** You know)

Looking for the right time to flash them Gs, (**with Ryder and Jake:** then uh!)

I'm leaving, please believing, (**Ryder and Jake:** Oh!)

Me and the rest of my heathens

Check it, got it locked at the top of the Fo' Seasons

Penthouse, roof top, birds I feeding  
>[In that moment Ryder went up to Marley and sang directly to her. She couldn't take her eyes of him in that moment she was …she was…turned on, she managed to smile back at him.]<p>

**Ryder:**

Years go by I'm lookin' (**The Cheerios:** Na, na, na, na)

Through a girly magazine (**The Cheerios:** Na, na, na)

And there's my homeroom angel (**The Cheerios:** Na, na, na)

On the pages in-between (**The Cheerios:** Na, na)

**Jake:**

It's getting hot in here, (**Sam:** So hot!),

So take off all your clothes (**Sam:** Eh!)

**Ryder and Kitty: **

Angel is the centerfold (**New Directions:** Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!)

Angel is the centerfold

**Jake: **

It's getting hot in here, (**Sam with The Cheerios:** So hot!),

So take off all your clothes, (**Sam:** Eh!)

**Ryder And Kitty: **

Angel is the centerfold (**New Directions:** Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!)

Angel is the centerfold

**Kitty: **

Mix a little bit of Uh, uh

With a little bit of Uh, uh (**Jake:** Let it just fall out)

Give a little bit of Uh, uh

With a little bit of Uh, uh (**Jake:** Let it hang all out)

**Sam (The Cheerios): **

Why you at the bar

(Hey) If you ain't popping the bottles? (**Ryder and Jake:** c'mon)

(Hey, hey) What good is all the fame if you ain't bumping the models

(Hey, hey) I see you driving, (**Ryder and Jake:** sports cars), ain't hitting the throttle

(Hey, hey) And I'll be down to do a hundred, top down and goggles

(Hey, hey) Get off the freeway, exit 106 and "Park"ed it

(Hey, hey) Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it

(Hey, hey) Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it

(Hey, hey) I spit game cause baby I can't talk it

**Ryder:**

Warm and fuzzy sweaters (**Kitty and The Cheerios:** Na, na, na, na)

Too magical to touch (**Kitty and The Cheerios:** Na, na, na)

To see her in that negligee (**Kitty and The Cheerios:** Na, na, na)

Is really just too much (**Kitty and The Cheerios:** Na, na)

**Jake:**

It's getting hot in here, (**Sam:** So hot!),

So take off all your clothes, (**Sam:** Eh!)

**Ryder and Kitty: **

Angel is the centerfold (**New Directions:** Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!)

Angel is the centerfold

**Jake: **

It's getting hot in here, (**Sam with The Cheerios:** So hot!),

So take off all your clothes, (**Sam:** Eh!)

**Ryder and Kitty: **

Angel is the centerfold (**New Directions:** Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!)

Angel is the centerfold

**Jake: **

Stop!  
><strong>Jake with The Cheerios: <strong>

Mix a little bit of (**Kitty:** Uh, uh)

With a little bit of (**Kitty** Uh, uh)

**Jake: **

Let it just fall out

**Jake with The Cheerios:**

Give a little bit of (**Kitty:** Uh, uh)

With a little bit of (**Kitty:** Uh, uh)

**Jake:**

Let it hang all out

**Jake with Kitty:**

With a little bit of (**The Cheerios:** Uh, uh)

And a sprinkle of that (**The Cheerios:** Uh, uh)

**Jake:**

Let it just fall out

**Jake with Kitty:**

I like it when ya (**Kitty:** Uh, uh)

Girl, baby make it (**Kitty:** Uh, uh)

**Jake:**

Let it hang all out

**The Cheerios:**

Oh!

**Jake with The Cheerios: **

It's getting hot in here, (**The Cheerios:** So hot!)

**Sam with The Cheerios: **

So take off all your clothes (**Ryder:** Eh!)

**Kitty with the Cheerios (Sam, Ryder and Jake): **

I am getting so hot; I wanna take my clothes off! (Ah, ah, ah, ah, oh!)

**Jake with Kitty: **

It's getting hot in here, (**The Cheerios:** So hot!)

**Sam with Kitty: **

So take off all your clothes (**Ryder:** Eh!)  
><strong>Kitty with the cheerios (Sam, Ryder and Jake): <strong>

I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off! (Ah, ah, ah, baby, fall out!)

**Sam, Ryder and Jake:**

Na na na na na na (**Jake with The Cheerios:** It's getting hot in here) (**The Cheerios:** So hot!)

Na na na na na na na na (**Sam with The Cheerios:** So take off all your clothes) (**Ryder:** Eh!)

**Sam, Ryder and Jake (The Cheerios):**

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off!)  
><strong>Kitty with Sam, Ryder and Jake:<strong>

Oh!  
><strong>Sam, Ryder and Jake:<strong>

Na na na na na na (**Jake with The Cheerios:** It's getting hot in here) (**The Cheerios:** So hot!)

Na na na na na na na na (**Sam with The Cheerios:** So take off all your clothes) (**Ryder:** Eh!)

**Sam, Ryder and Jake (The Cheerios):**

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off!)  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>

Oh!

**Jake with Sam, Ryder and The Cheerios:**

It's getting hot in here!

Through the whole performance Bree was beaming, Marley was blushing and by the end of glee she felt so turned on I mean could you blame her, she had to go through watching him sweat through the performance looking her in the eye and she was supposed to ignore it.

**After Glee**

"So what did think?" Ryder asked Marley

"Hhhmmm...It was good" Marley answered

"You don't sound too sure" Ryder told Marley

"Ryder it was…really good" Marley told Ryder

"Wow. I mean Jake and the guys all get buried in kisses and all I get is an "It was really good", kind of hurts…" Ryder told Marley

"Okay…I can't lie to you I think our relationship is moving to slow and I know I said I wanted things to go slow, but I would rather we move a little faster, but I mean if you feel…" Marley said before she was pushed against a locker and Ryder kissed her very lightly.

Ryder placed his lips on hers then pulled away to look into her big blue eyes, Marley felt his warm breath on her, in that moment she looked into his bright brown eyes and did something no one would have thought Marley rose was capable of.

Marley moved her hands up to his face and cupped his cheeks, she then moved her hand behind his neck and her lips pressed against his almost hungrily, to be quite honest Ryder was not expecting that. She pulled him closer then bit softly on his bottom lip which caused Ryder to smile ,he then attacked Marley's lips and snuck his tongue in there he felt Marley grip his t-shirt before they tongues met and Marley was lost in the kiss. Before Ryder pulled back it took a while for her to come back to reality.

"Marley…" Ryder tried to wake her from the kiss as everyone was staring at them

Marley tried to regain posture and cleared her throat.

"Yea…" Marley said

"Wanky" said Santana.

I will try to write more on the other pairings...Promise. I would like to know what you guys would like to see happen even if it is with other pairings I will try my best. Thanks for taking the time to read this.

Xoxo

Chubby


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I am back

**Disclaimer:** Hello,it's been awhile,months exactly I do hope you like it I don't own any of the songs or glee wish I did though.

The next day in the Boys Locker room

"Hey man" Jake tapped Ryder on his arm

"Oh hey" Ryder looked at Jake

"So I saw Marley's well done gift to you…no offense ,but it's not really a Marley type of thing to do…" Jake said and Ryder simply chuckled.

"Seriously though…for a second there I thought she was going to eat you." Jake told Ryder

"Ya,I agree it was weird and hot,she said she was us to move a bit faster …"Ryder told Jake

"Why the sudden change?" Jake asked

"I honestly have no clue ,but I don't mind at least I know she wanted it"Ryder said. "Anyway forget that have you told Bree how you feel yet?"

"Not yet…I want to…,but I just don't know how to say it and what if she doesn't feel the same?" Jake confessed to Ryder

"Dude I have seen how she looks at you and trust me she will say it back as for not knowing how to say it if you can't say it to her then maybe you could try singing it to her." Ryder suggested

"That's not a bad idea,it might actually work." Jake thought.

At Marley's Locker

"Look,it's the big blue eyed bulimic freak who still refuses to except her social position and give me back my man" Kitty declared at Marley

"Morning..Kitty" Marley forced a smile as she packed books into her locker. "And for the thousand time Ryder is not your man" Marley said before she was cut off by Kitty.

"Yet not yet" Kitty offered a smile. "But he will be,so enjoy sticking vomit coated tongue down his throat while you still . " Kitty hopped down the hallway

"Wow…" Marley sighed

"Hey...Marley" Bree greeted

"Oh…hi Bree" Marley said

"So I kinda need your help, I'm not the singer ,but I want to sing something for Jake so I thought maybe we could sing together , you to Ryder and me to Jake,if you don't already have something planned." Bree asked really hoping Marley would agree

"Actually I'd really like that I always wanted a duet with you…so ya" Marley agreed

"Oh my gosh…thank you,When can we meet to discuss the song?"Bree asked

"Afterschool in the library?... if that's fine" Marley asked Bree

"Perfect!" Bree said "See you there…" Bree ran off to join some other cheerios.

"Hey..." Santana crept up behind Marley

"Goodness Santana you scared me…What are you doing here so early…?" Marley asked Santana

"Well..I'm not entirely sure Brittany asked me to meet her here early,she wants us to sing a duet in glee club" Santana explained to Marley

"That's sweet" Marley said

"Are you going to sing to Goofy about his mop hair? Oh and next time you decide to make out with him make sure his beaver teeth don't devour you cause it would take me some time to fine you." Sanata told Marley

"Actually, I'm going to sing a duet with Bree ,but we haven't discussed the song yet" Marley told Sanatana

"Hey babe" Ryder hugged Marley from behind

"Hey…What are you doing here don't you go to science?" Marley asked Ryder

"I do,but I wanted to walk you to english" Ryder kissed Marley's cheek

"Why were you scared she'd get lost in a school she's been in for months…" Santana commented

"Santana always a pleasure to have you in town…" Ryder said in a not so pleasing tone

"Wish I could say the same, but actually used to enjoy my visits more when you two weren't a couple ,believe it or not I used to actually have a decent conversation with her now I have you constantly here kissing her, feeding away at her life and nagging her like a homeless irritating dog and the idiot that you are." Santana told Ryder

"I think I'm gonna go to science…bye " And with that Ryder was gone

"Santana…" Marley looked at Santana

"What? That was me being nice " Santana smiled

"Sure ,it was " Marley smiled

Later in Glee club

"Alright,so is there anyone who would like to sing?" Mr Schue asked

"Actually Mr Schue myself and Brittany have a song we would like to sing as a duet" Santana said so glad she could once again sing with Brittany.

"Ya and it's going to be Awesome!" Brittany declared

They both stood up and made their way to the front to perform

Santana

And the heart is hard to translate

It has a language of its own

It talks in tongues and quiet sighs,

And prayers and proclamations

In the grand days of great men and the smallest of gestures

And short shallow gasps

Brittany

But with all my education I can't seem to command it

And the words are all escaping, and coming back all damaged

And I would put them back in poetry if I only knew how

I can't seem to understand it

Both

And I would give all this and heaven too

I would give it all if only for a moment

That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see

Brittany

'Cause I've been scrawling it forever but it never makes sense to me at all

Brittany

And it talks to me in tiptoes

Santana

And it sings to me inside

It cries out in the darkest night and breaks in the morning light

Brittany

But with all my education I can't seem to command it

Santana

And the words are all escaping, and coming back all damaged

Both

And I would put them back in poetry if I only knew how

I can't seem to understand it

Santana

And I would give all this and heaven too

I would give it all if only for a moment

Brittany

That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see

'Cause I've been scrawling it forever but it never makes sense to me at all

Santana

And I would give all this and heaven too

I would give it all if only for a moment

Brittany

That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see

'Cause I've been scrawling it forever but it never makes sense to me at all

Santana

No, words are a language

It doesn't deserve such treatment

And all of my stumbling phrases never amounted to anything worth this feeling

Brittany

All this heaven never could describe such a feeling as I'm hearing

Both

Words were never so useful

So I was screaming out a language that I never knew existed before

Once they performance was over the glee club erupted with applause and Brittany and Santana were so happy and in love.

"Well,I think we can all agree that was amazing thank you Santana and Brittany,right .Is there anyone else…" Mr Schue asked

Ryder looked at Jake and lifted his hands up.

"Hhhmm…Mr Schue" Ryder said raising up his hand

"Oh heavens no,If he sings to Marley I will puke ,but not the forced type like Marley did ,but when we were doing grease,it will be disgusting…" Kitty stated

"Actually…Jake would like to sing a song to Bree" Ryder said looking at Jake

"Ya…actually I do" In a deadly tone directed to Ryder though in a sense he was grateful to Ryder he doubted he would have done it if Ryder did not push him to do it.

Jake stood up and made his way to the front.

"Well,this song is to my girlfriend Bree and I hope you understand what I'm trying to say cause it's how I feel." Jake said as he started.

Jake

You fix your make up, just so

Guess you don't know, that you're beautiful

**Jake looked right at Bree and smiled.**

Try on every dress that you own

You were fine in my eyes a half hour ago

**Jake busted out a move that amazed the club members**

And if your mirror won't make it any clearer I'll

Be the one to let you know

**Jake took a chair and place it right in front of Bree and began to sing directly to he**r.

Out of all of the girls

You're my one and only girl

Ain't nobody in the world tonight

All of the stars, you make them shine like they were ours

Ain't nobody in the world but you and I

**He point Bree then himself and took her hand in his**

You and I

Ain't nobody in the world but you and I

**At this point Bree was close to tears**

You stop the room when we walk in

**Jake to a quick glance around.**

Spotlight's on everybody's staring

Tell all of these boys they're wasting their time

Stop standing in line, 'cause you're all mine

And this evening I won't let the feeling die

I never wanna leave your side

Out of all of the girls

You're my one and only girl

Ain't nobody in the world tonight

All of the stars you make them shine like they were ours

Ain't nobody in the world but you and I

You and I

Ain't nobody in the world

**Jake stood up and took Bree with him to the front of the class and slow danced with her the choir room and entering they own world.**

You keep wondering if you're what I'm wanting

You don't even have to try

You don't have to try

Don't try

Don't try

You don't have to try

Out of all of the girls

You're my one and only girl

Ain't nobody in the world tonight

**Jake looked at her in her eyes and kissed her cheek.**

All of the stars, they don't shine brighter than you are

Ain't nobody in the world but you and I

You and I

You and I

Nobody in the world tonight

Ain't nobody in the world but you and I

"Bree I love you" Jake told Bree

"Oh my …" Bree was in tears "I love you to so much!"

It was such a romantic scene in that moment Marley looked at Ryder and thought of how she would like to sing to him and tell him how she loved him, because she knew she loved him and that he loved her.

"Wow… that was a real romantic song so much that it allowed us to express our emotions,so if anyone else would like to sing then feel free you have the rest of the week decide and guys that's it for today and see you guys next time." Mr Schue said

**After glee club**

"Hey have any of you guys seen Sam?" Mercedes asked

"No…sorry" Tina said as she walked past Mercedes.

"Maybe…he got bored and realised that he doesn't like school and went back to stripping at that bar" Brittany suggested

"Ya…thanks Brittany I'll look into it" Mercedes said , but before she could take a step forward she got a text from Sam.

It read "Meet me in auditorium and bring your vocal cords xxx Sam"

Mercedes didn't waste any more time she left to find out what Sam had done this time.

"Hey…and welcome" Sam couldn't stop smiling

"And bring your vocal cords really…" Mercedes said

"I thought it was funny and catchy…Anyway back to the reason I called you here I really wanted to sing with you again" Sam smiled

"Sam" Mercedes said

"Please, just this one song" Sam was now begging

"Fine…let's do this,but just this once" Mercedes said

"Scouts honour " Sam said

Sam motioned to for the piano to start.

**Sam**

You tell all the boys no

Makes you feel good, yeah

**Sam took Mercedes hand and led her up on stage.**

I know you're out of my league

But that won't scare me away, oh, no

You've carried on so long

You couldn't stop if you tried it

You've built your wall so high

That no one could climb it

But I'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful

Would you let me see beneath your perfect

Take it off now girl, take it off now girl

I wanna see inside

**Sam started deep into her eyes at this point**

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight

**Mercedes**

You let all the girls go

Makes you feel good, don't it?

Behind your Broadway show

I heard a voice say please don't hurt me

You've carried on so long

You couldn't stop if you tried it

You've built your wall so high

That no one could climb it

But I'm gonna try

Both

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful

Would you let me see beneath your perfect

**Mercedes**

Take it off now boy, take it off now boy

I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight

**Sam**

Oh, tonight

**Mercedes**

See beneath, see beneath,

I... Tonight

I...

**Sam**

I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower

I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out

**Mercedes**

We'll be falling, falling

But that's okay

**Sam**

Cause I'll be right here

**Mercedes**

I just wanna know

**Both**

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful

Would you let me see beneath your perfect

**Sam**

Take it off now girl, take it off now girl

Cause I wanna see inside

**Mercedes**

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight

**Sam**

Tonight, see beneath your beautiful

**Both**

Oh tonight, we ain't perfect, we ain't perfect

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight

"That was great" Sam couldn't stop smiling

In that moment Mercedes kissed him and they then left to go get lunch together. In the distance as they walked down the hallway.

"That was pretty amazing…" Mercedes confessed.

**Later at Tina's locker**

"Hey Tina" Mike said

"Oh hey Mike" Tina said

"So I wanted us to do a sing/dance duet" Mike said

"Come on Mike I am a terrible dancer and your kind of out of tune…" Tina said

"I'm serious…it'll be fun" Mike urged Tina to agree

"Fine… we can do it in glee club tomorrow…" Tina finally agreed smiling at the fact that her and Mike were an item again.

**Next day in Glee**

"Alright,so do I have to forcefully drag someone out or ….?" Mr Schue asked

"Well…me and Mike prepared a little sing/dance thing that we would like to perform. " Tina said

"Let's see it then" Mr Schue

**Tina**

Yo

Gotta get you home

Get you all alone

Yeah

**Mike began to dance around Tina , busting out moves.**

The way that you're moving

You know what you're doing

I want you to prove that I'm right about you

Go ahead, admit it

Ooh, sing it

Oh, I got the feeling down deep inside

Got the feeling I can't deny

Got the feeling that makes me high

Only thing is, baby, I want it all

I want it all

**Mike twirled Tina around and kissed her cheek.**

All I need is one more night with you

It's amazing what just one more night can do

I want it all

I want it all

All I need is one more night with you

It's amazing what just one more night can do

I want it all

I want it all

You get me excited

But I keep it private

My world is divided without you

It won't be the same, can't take it

Ooh, sing it

Oh, I got the feeling down deep inside

Got the feeling I can't deny

Got the feeling that makes me high

Only thing is baby, I want it all

I want it all

All I need is one more night with you

It's amazing what just one more night can do

I want it all

I want it all

All I need is one more night with you

It's amazing what just one more night can do

I want it all

I want it all

**Mike**

Got the feeling down deep inside

Got the feeling I can't deny

Got the feeling that makes me high

Only thing is baby, I want it all

I want it all

**During all this this time Tina was busting out a move that was so unexpected to the glee club seeing as she is not a very good dancer.**

All I need is one more night with you

It's amazing what just one more night can do

I want it all

I want it all

Mike took a seat upfront and dragged Tina along with him and there they ended the performance of and kissed.

All I need is one more night with you

It's amazing what just one more night can do

I want it all

I want it all

"That was…wow" Mr Schue "Is there anyone who would like to follow that performance it was quite a hit"

"Yeah…we have something we would like to perform" said Blaine

**Blaine**

Yeah, you are my fire

The one desire

Believe when I say

I want it that way

**Kurt**

But we are two worlds apart

Can't reach to your heart

When you say

That I want it that way

**Both**

Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way

**Blaine**

Am I your fire?

Your one desire

Yes I know, it's too late

But I want it that way

**Both**

Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way

**Blaine**

Now I can see that we've fallen apart

From the way that it used to be, yeah

**Kurt**

No matter the distance, I want you to know that

Deep down inside of me

You are my fire

The one desire

**Blaine**

You are

**Kurt**

You are

**Blaine**

You are

**Kurt**

You are

**Blaine**

Don't wanna hear you say

**Kurt(Blaine)**

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

(Yeah)

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

(Don't wanna hear you say)

I never wanna hear you say

(Oh, yeah)

I want it that way

**Blaine(Kurt)**

Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say

(Don't wanna hear you say)

I want it that way

Kurt(Blaine)

Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a heartache

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say

(Never wanna hear you say)

I want it that way

**Both**

'Cause I want it that way

"That was a really sad song are you guys …" Tina said

"I liked it, but I have a question to Blaine, how can Kurt be your fire?, I don't get and I am sure he doesn't and it seems mean for you to compare him to something so harmful…" Brittany said.

"Well, To answer your question Brittany Kurt keeps me alive and without him I feel like I am missing something like someone put out the fire that keeps me warm and I ..I…I...get headaches without him because I love him so much" Blaine replied holding Kurt's hand.

"Oh and Tina we not breaking up ,but when we were apart this was the most played song on both our iPods and so we wanted to sing it together ,because we are each other's fire" Kurt told Tina.

"Well, that was great you guys and I hope we keep this up till the end of the week see you guys tomorrow" Mr Schue concluded.

**After Glee**

"Hey…" Ryder said to Marley kissing her cheek

"Hey…Ry" Marley smiled

"So when do I get my song from you in glee club?" Ryder asked Marley

"After I get mine,so do you want to hang out tonight" Marley Asked Ryder

"Can't see my girlfriend said she'd only sing to me after I sing to her,so I have to get home and practice…" Ryder told Marley

"Hhmmm…Fine" Marley leaned forward and kissed Ryder and he pushed her against the locker

Further down the hallway Kitty Wilde watched with pain and were tears in her eyes if you looked close enough.

"Hey…" Sanatana said

"What do you want? If you even try to out insult me you will get hurt" Kitty told Santana with a deadly stare.

"I know how you feel,In my junior I had to watch like a thousand guys get with Brittany and everyone told me I was a bitch and that I didn't deserve someone as sweet." Santana confessed to Kitty

"I don't know what you talking about, but thanks for the biography of your life" Kitty said harshly

"You love him,Ryder,I can tell…but his happy with I'm saying is there are other great guys out there ,don't keep hurting yourself" Santana told Kitty then left

"I do love him" Kitty whispered

**Next day in Glee**

"Alright…I believe Ryder has a song" Mr Schue said

"Yeah I do. To Marley the love of my life." Ryder couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh gosh I am going to buff" Kitty said even though she was close to tears.

**Ryder**

If our love was a fairy tale

I would charge in and rescue you

On a yacht, baby, we would sail

To an island where we'd say I do

**He smiled at Marley**

And if we had babies they would look like you

It'd be so beautiful if that came true

You don't even know how very special you are

You leave me breathless

You're everything good in my life

You leave me breathless

I still can't believe that you're mine

You just walked out of one of my dreams

So beautiful, you're leaving me breathless

**He sat on a stool in the middle of the choir room and sang directly to Marley**

And if our love was a story book

We would meet on the very first page

The last chapter would be about

How I'm thankful for the life we've made

**He stood up and walked right to her in this moment Kitty was close to tears and barley managing to keep control**

And if we had babies they would have your eyes

I would fall deeper watching you give life

You don't even know how very special you are

You leave me breathless

You're everything good in my life

You leave me breathless

I still can't believe that you're mine

You just walked out of one of my dreams

So beautiful, you're leaving me breathless

You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me

You're like an angel

The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me

You're something special

I only hope that Ill one day deserve what you've given me

But all I can do is try every day of my life

**Ryder belted out the last of his high notes before staring back into her was so close to tears.**

You leave me breathless

You're everything good in my life

You leave me breathless

I still can't believe that you're mine

You just walked out of one of my dreams

So beautiful, you're leaving me breathless

You're everything good in my life

You leave me breathless

I still can't believe that you're mine

You just walked out of one of my dreams

So beautiful, you're leaving me breathless, breathless

"I hope you liked it?" Ryder asked Marley

"I loved it and I love you" Marley told Ryder

"I have a song a I want to sing…right now " Kitty said in tears

So everyone took they seats and let her sing.

"This is a song to a boy I love and may never have…" Kitty looked at Ryder then motioned to the bad to start the music.

**Kitty**

I tell myself it don't mean a thing,

And what we got, got no hold on me

But when you're not there,

I just crumble.

I tell myself I don't care that much,

But I feel like I'd die till I feel your touch.

Only love

Only love can hurt like this

Only love can hurt like this

Must have been a deadly kiss

Only love can hurt like this.

Said I wouldn't care if you walked away,

But everytime you're there, I'm begging you to stay

And when you come close, I just tremble.

And everytime, everytime you go

It's like a knife that cuts right to my soul.

Only love

Only love can hurt like this

Only love can hurt like this

Must have been a deadly kiss

Only love can hurt like this.

Only love can hurt like this

Your kisses burn into my skin

Only love can hurt like this.

But it's the sweetest pain

Burning hot through my veins

Love is torture, makes me more sure.

Only love can hurt like this

Only love can hurt like this

Only love can hurt like this

Must have been a deadly kiss.

Only love can hurt like this

Only love can hurt like this

Your kisses burn into my skin

Only love can hurt like this.

Only love can hurt like this.

**Kitty was crying her lungs out and Ryder felt guilty and everyone felt her pain. After all most of them have been there loving someone and them not loving you back.**

Save me, save me

Only love, only love

'Cause only love can hurt like this

And it must have been a deadly kiss. Yeah

Kitty left the room and ran to the auditorium, She sat there for a while before she heard a voice,but it wasn't a voice she was expecting

"Hey…Kitty" Artie said "Thought you might need someone to talk to, beats crying alone wouldn't you say?"

"Ya I guess so" Kitty said smiling ,she was starting to feel better already.

Hope you enjoyed this it was long,but please R&R

**xoxo chubby**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello,its been a while enjoy and Review please!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE NEXT DAY IN THE LIBRARY<strong>_

Kitty was in the library when Ryder approached her and asked if they could talk.

"Hey" Ryder said

"Hi…" Kitty said avoiding Ryder's eyes.

"So I think we kind of have something to talk about…" Ryder told Kitty

They sat down next to each other and Kitty faced Ryder.

"I liked you the first time I saw you and once I got to know you I started to fall…I started to fall in love with you and I know you and Marley are in love and I tried to switch my feelings off, but I just couldn't and…" Kitty stumbled

"It's Okay…You...you a really sweet girl Kitty and though everyone says your still a Bitch…your nice and I know we can't be an item ,but I do hope we can still be friends because I would really like that…" Ryder nudged Kitty

"Thank you, you know Marley is really lucky…you sort of awesome." Kitty confessed

"Ya, I am pretty awesome…" Ryder told Kitty "Hug?"

Kitty stood up and looked at Ryder as he too rose from his seat.

"Hug." Kitty told Ryder

Ryder and Kitty embraced and then Kitty did the worst thing ever she kissed Ryder…right there in the library…

_**PAUSE THIS AS THIS WAS HAPPENING ELSE WHERE…**_

"Hey...M" Unique greeted Marley

"Hi…Unique…What's up?" Marley asked Unique who seemed deep in thought

"I want to sing a song in glee club and I just can't decide on one, can you help me?" Unique begged Marley

"Sure…do you want to pick a song right now…?" Marley asked

"Ya…we can go to the library…" Unique suggested

"Perfect…! Let's go right now…" Marley said as they made they way to the library.

Just as they entered and got settled down.

"Hey…what was the deal with Kitty yesterday…" Unique asked Marley

"Well, I don't really know, but I did feel uncomfortable I mean she was looking directly at Ryder and it may sound weird, but I think she's in love with my boyfriend…" Marley confessed

"That is screwed up…Where is Ryder anyway? " Unique asked Marley

"I don't know…But let's just get started anyway" Marley told unique "You get the songs ready I am going to get some water…"

_**OKAY NOW PLAY!**_

"Oh my gosh…" Marley was frozen and tears already streaming down her face.

In that moment Kitty pulled away to a stunned Ryder and a frozen Marley.

"Marley…it's not what it looks like…" Kitty tried to speak, but she didn't have the words to explain

"Marley…" was all Ryder could say.

Marley was in tears at this point.

"Why?" Marley asked looking at Kitty who had a look of pure guilt on her face.

In that moment before Kitty could answer Marley ran off with Ryder behind her calling her name. Marley reached the girl's bathroom and locked herself inside. Ryder ran after her and stood on the outside of the bathroom door begging Marley to come out and let him explain. Marley couldn't deal with him right now, she just saw Kitty shove her tongue down Ryder's throat and not to say anything, but from where she was standing he didn't seem to get out of it much.

"Marley…please open the door or at least come out and let me explain…Marley" Ryder begged Marley

"Just leave, I really don't want to speak to you right now. Ryder just goes! " Marley begged Ryder to leave.

Eventually after about 30 minutes of begging did he finally give up and head to practice. Then Marley heard a knock on the door, it was Unique. So she opened the door.

"Girl, what is going on with you? One minute you were there and the next you were gone…" Unique questioned Marley.

"I saw Ryder kissing Kitty in the library…" Marley said in between sobs.

"What? ...That doesn't sound like a Ryder thing to do…" Unique informed Marley

"It's all my fault I kissed him unexpectedly…" came Kitty's voice from behind

"What are you doing here, did you come to rub it in my face…You win Kitty okay…just leave" Marley told kitty

"Win. All I do is lose, I kissed Ryder to feel what you felt everyday those caring lips, his scent and those warm brown eyes…You are so lucky to have him and I am so jealous…of you and everything you have…" Kitty told Marley

"You. Jealous of me, you're a cheerleader, beautiful, rich and so talented…What I am asking is why?" Marley looked at Kitty

"That's what everyone thinks…Marley you have Ryder, you've got one of the best bodies and you don't even have to endure coach Sue's training to keep it, you have the voice of an angel and everyone loves you…If I could change places with you for just 10 minutes I swear it would probably be one of the best days of my life…I am so sorry Marley and there is no excuse for what I did, but please don't blame Ryder…" Kitty told Marley

"Whatever…" Marley said

"You know the first week here I offered Ryder a one night stand and he told me that he saw this girl and that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, he said that he would trade all the cheerleaders here just for a chance to say Hi to her and that girl was you Marley… " Kitty said and turned back "Don't let him slip cause of some bitchy blonde cheerleader…" And with that Kitty left.

"I am no fan of Kitty Wilde, but she is right…Ryder is too good to let go of because of her…" Unique told her and left.

At this point Marley was completely confused with what she should do. She loved Ryder , she was just so hurt, but in that moment it all came back to her his smile,kindness,voice and goodness those arms…right there in that moment she knew she wouldn't give it all up cause Kitty Wilde couldn't keep her tongue in her mouth. Marley Rose was going to keep Ryder Lynn hers and only hers…

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Note:<strong>_

Listen I am sorry its short there will be some of the other pairings in the next update I just needed to get this out I hope you enjoyed this and if you would like to see anything else happen I am open to suggestions. Thank you again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So I am so glad you guys liked the previous chapter as promised this chapter is more focused on another pairing, I will admit I had to step out of my comfort zone a bit, but I love Brittana so here goes nothing. I made a deal with myself I am not allowed to use more than 2 songs per chapter, is that okay thanks a million for the reviews, followers and those of you who liked it.**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Glee.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Two days later<span>**

"Hey dude" Jake said

"Hey…" Ryder said

"Well you're still depressed as hell…Marley" Jake said

"It's been two days; she hasn't responded to my calls, text messages or even looked at me. If I could just talk to her and explain." Ryder said

"Look maybe she just needs time" Jake said

"Ya I guess…let's go before we late for glee" Ryder said

They both headed to glee. Further down the hall Marley and Unique were talking.

"Girl, could you walk any slower at this rate we will lucky if we catch them walking out of glee…" Unique said

"Let's skip glee, go have an early lunch…" Marley suggested

"Marley rose wants to skip glee, what's wrong?" Unique asked

"She maybe doesn't want to see her boyfriend and the demon that ruined it all…" Marley said in a whisper

"Maybe she needs to make up her mind about what she wants or she could lose him…let's go." Unique said

_**In Glee Club.**_

"Alright welcome…today's theme is" Mr Schue started.

"Hold up…Mr Schue I have to steal the show before you make the theme something like "Feelings" that would just kill the mood. So I would like to sing a song to the love of my life Brittany. " Santana said

"That's me." Brittany said

[Santana]

(When I first saw you, I saw love.

And the first time you touched me, I felt love.

And after all this time, you're still the one I love.)

Looks like we made it

Look how far we've come, my baby

We mighta took the long way

We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I bet they'll never make it."

But just look at us holding on

We're still together, still going strong

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothing better

We beat the odds together

I'm glad we didn't listen

Look at what we would be missing

You're still the one

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

I'm so glad we made it

Look how far we've come, my baby

The glee club erupted with applause .

"As sweet and totally romantic it was a bit depressing" said Kurt

"I thought you might say that Porcelain so me and my boo decided to prepare a song to loosen you guys up cause you all clearly more depressed than I am and I get it life in lima sucks poor miss Pillsbury she married a man destined to die here." Santana said "Brittany join me"

[Brittany]

I stay out too late

Got nothing in my brain

That's what people say

[Santana]

Mmm-mmm

That's what people say

[Santana]

Mmm-mmm

[Brittany]

I go on too many dates [chuckle]

But I can't make them stay

[Santana]

At least that's what people say

[Brittany]

Mmm-mmm

[Santana]

That's what people say

[Brittany]

Mmm-mmm

[Brittany]

But I keep cruising

Can't stop, won't stop moving

It's like I got this music

In my mind

[Santana and Brittany]

Saying, "It's gonna be alright

Santana and Brittany danced perfectly eventually everyone joined them and danced.

[Glee Club]

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

[Brittany and Santana]

I never miss a beat

I'm lightning on my feet

And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

[Santana](Brittany)

I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)

I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)

And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm

That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm

Shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Hey, hey, hey

[Blaine]

Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,

You could've been getting down to this sick beat.

[Kitty]

My ex-man brought his new girlfriend

She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake

[Marley](Points Ryder)

And to the fella over there with the hella good hair

Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake

[Santana]

Yeah ohhh

[Glee Club]

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)

I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

"Awesome …" Brittany said

"I love singing with Brittany and I want to do it forever, so will you marry me Brittany?" Santana said

"Yes! I will marry you." Brittany said

Brittany and Santana hugged and the glee club congratulated them.

"I love you" Santana said

"Me too and I love you too" Brittany said

**End of Glee Meeting**

"Hey" Marley said as Ryder turned around.

"Hi…" Ryder said

"Look I'm…I thought…breadstick's tomorrow at 7,pick me up. I think we need to talk" Marley said

"Okay" Ryder said and quickly kissed Marley on her cheek.

"Bye." Marley said walking away with a clear blush on her cheeks.

Down the hall Kitty witnessed the exchange and her heart skipped a beat.

"Is Barbie jealous Ken found love somewhere else…? " a voice said

"An insult that dumb could only be from the lips of Artie Abram's " Kitty commented

"Well I have something that might cheer you up? " Artie said

"Is it a gun?" Kitty said

"No, better it's an invitation…" Artie said

"To? " Kitty said

"Dinner with me at breadsticks ...Pick you up at 7,leave your depression at home." Artie said as he welled away. As Kitty smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

I hope you guys liked it, it was my first with this little Ryley .I hope you guys stay tuned to see Kitty and Artie's date and Some Ryley again! Let me know if you would want a certain pairing they will be some action in the next few chapters and NO SONGS! Yes celebrate!

I Love you guys so much. Please Review, Follow, Like and simply stay tuned thank you it means a lot.


End file.
